one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John1Thousand/Facing the Underworld from Above
SPOILERS!!! PLEASE READ ALL OF THE MATCHES IN ROUND ONE BEFORE CONTINUING DOWN THIS PAGE. Hypothesis The mysterious man sat back on his throne as the last of the blood spilled into the river. As soon as Simon Belmont gets up and makes it on land, he heads to the world map. He then starts to grin as he commences the second phase of his plan. ???: Sixty-four specimen entered this stage and thirty-two have survived triumphantly. Now let us continue. The mysterious man looked at the new environment from a world that was in much anarchy that the previous species that lived there was wiped off the map. ???: Perfect, anyone can do well in a free world, let's see how they handle themselves in a world of chaos. With a press of a button, the 32 surviving victors of the first round were being teleported from the previous world. A grin hits the face of the mysterious figure as he sat on his throne once again. Taste the Light The alien from Universe 3, Zirloin was the first had read the note and was determined to not only win the tournament for the love of his universe but now to save it from its darkest hour. He was the first to notice the skull ship and remembered it when it invaded his universe. A flash of light had occurred as he was no longer visible. Accelerator was a distance away from where Raiden's corpse would have been. He was trying to find a stronger opponent as Accelerator felt that he was a disappointment. However, the thought of his body disappearing was not escaping his mind as he knew that this could be his own faith. He would have thought about before the light hit him to teleport him. The King of Atlantis was not deterred from the threat that was shown to him. After the brutal takedown of the powerful Android 18, he knew that the skull ship was coming for him. When it did, Aquaman looked at it with a determined face as he knew who was behind it as his action would be his words as the light hit him. Kor was walking the coastline as he came across the remains of the X-Man, Magik. However, unlike her, the opponent Kor faced disappeared in front of his eyes. This was the waking moment that Kor Meteor realized that this was no longer a game. He needed to take this seriously if he wanted to survive. However, a light from the sky was noticed as this shocked him as he was being teleported. To say that King Dedede was angered by the threat was as obvious as the color of the sky. King Dedede had destroyed the Yo-Kai, Komansan and the ruler of Dreamworld was willing to do anything to protect his realm. When King Dedede saw the skull ship, he was angered at it, but before he could do anything, he was blasted by the light disappearing. The smallest specimen in this study, Plankton took out the largest, Gigyas. It was a true David vs. Goliath matchup as this got to Plankton's head. He was laughing maniacally and thought he heard another voice in the distance, but the evil mastermind could not find that person but made it easy for the skull ship to detect and capture the victor. Even with the Time Pokemon defeating the space warlord, Vyce, Dialga was lost in where to proceed. Arceus had assigned Dialga to save the pokemon world at all cost in Sinnoh. However, this made the pokemon a big and easy target for the skull ship to retrieve. Sakura after seeing her defeated opponent disappear had some respect for him. Besides that, there were still questions on her mind that left her confused on her purpose. Out of all the street fighters, why did the world feel confident in me? She did not want to disappoint as she did to a ninja years ago. Within seconds she was detained by the ship and sent away. Despite his best attempts, the keyblade did not let him leave. This left Sora confused as he was looking for answers. He was wondering if there were heartless nearby. However there were none present and the opponent, Inking did not look like one at all. He still had a feeling as the skull ship appeared in front as the light approached him. Leone was bloodthirst to get at the throat of the mysterious figure. After all, no one messes with Leone and her friends in Night Raid. She tried to find another opponent to take her outrage on but to no avail. With no one to fight against, her imperial arm deactivated. This was conveniently timed as the skull ship appeared behind the member of Night Raid and took her. The Italian Assassin knew what he had to do. Ezio did feel bad for killing Nora but felt that it was necessary. His goal was simple, assassinate the mysterious figure. However, if he was doing it alone, that was to be determined. He then saw the skull ship as it reminded him of it near the Colosseum as he is teleported away from his location. In the distance, the fire that had vaporized the demon Bill Cipher had died down. Sephiroth's black wing had been put away as he looked for another victim. The one-winged angel had walked forwards as he knew that he was going to destroy the overseer of this study. When he saw the skull ship he tried to charge at but was stopped by the light. The ruler of Brittania was in the street when he hears a strange laugh in the distance. Lelouch spoke as he then noticed that the laughing stopped when he spoke. Even with his victory against the mercenary, Cross he felt that this was only the beginning. He theorized that if the mysterious figure was not stopped he would take over possible the dimension that they lived in. As soon as the unknown laughing started the ship noticed Lelouch and captured him. With the tropical area towards the volcano was the shinobi, Asuka. She remembered that Yagyuu was also sent with her to help protect their world. She thought about it before a coconut fell on the sand. Asuka took it as an advantage to have food, but the meal was interrupted by the skull ship. Mikasa Ackerman was using her 3d maneuver gear to get to another location. She was a little worried about the safety of Eren. From the note, she saw that her world was threatened with utmost destruction. Even with the world as messed up as it is was willing to defend it. The skull ship had appeared in front of her just like when it appeared behind a group of titans. Alex Mercer walked away from the bloody carnage of the alien, Megamind. The bloody mess that was on his hands that started to help heal the wounds that he suffered from the previous battle. The skull ship appeared in the distance as Alex Mercer created his claw hands and leaped at it. He noticed another person that tried to attack the ship as well before both disappeared. Cyclops thought a little too hard as he destroyed Blaze Fielding, he felt that he did overkill on her. After a while, he realized that he needs to help the X-Man and to reconnect with Magik. In the street, he was underneath the skull ship, but even with Cyclops being underneath was blasted with light. Wario was off the ground after laughing at Blade Knight's grim and painful demise. The anti-Mario was looking for some gold coins to find to salvage his reason for being here. He looked for some time to find a chest. When he tried to open it, the chest would not budge. This gave the skull ship an easy target to find. For Labrys she knew that she was in the same situation once again. She remembered her time fighting a villain that was destined on destroying the world. It was obvious to her what the mysterious figure wants to destroy, the paper that flew from the air just reinforced that idea further. In the back of her mind, Shadow Labrys was taunting her that the demon, Hazama was back and ready to strike. However, this idea was put on hold as she saw the ship. Yoruichi was hoping that the forest would bring some form of refugee to recover from her battle with D.Va and her mech suit. However off in the distance, she heard a loud explosion as part of the forest was burning away. Instinctively she knew that even with her abilities, she could not take out the flames and ran out and was hit by the light as the lightning lady had disappeared. Kiba happened to be running after his furry companion. Even with the victory, he was determined to find him. The ninja would find him in the streets of a city that looked unfamiliar to him. However, the furry four-legged companion stopped in its tracks and was in an attack formation. It started to growl at something as Kiba then noticed an object in the sky. He could not question it before vanishing with his friend. The dark older brother of Cecil was walking at an impasse looking for the moon. When Golbez could not find it, this made him wonder even more where he was. As Golbez looked, he noticed that a lot of the sky was off compared to his world. He sighed and sat thinking about the past. Before Golbez he could hear something in the distance. Golbez looked and before he knew it, he was gone. Cordelia was in the sky as she was surveying the surroundings. She noticed that there were still more people there, but did not want to fight if it was not necessary. For a time she had her pegasus land and have some food that she was able to scavage for prior. About halfway through, something bothered her as she noticed a skull. She packed up and tried to escape on Aurora, but were no match. Shana was leaping from tree to tree to try and find where she was. She only fought of her slain opponent as just a blockade. When she got to the tallest tree she looked around as nothing looked familiar. She, however, was not prepared for the ship that was in front of her. Shana had seen some strange events but this definitely took the cake as she was removed from the tree. Spider-Man was swinging around using his webs around the city. As he continued to maneuver around, Peter Parker's spider sense was giving him a hard time. When Spider-Man saw the skull ship he tried to swing towards it. Before he could land on the skull ship, Parker was blasted by the light. As soon as the fight with the ninja, Yagyuu, Asuka Kazama was ambushed by a strange animal. Even with her not expecting it, she was able to kill it with relative ease. When she was about to sleep she hears a loud noise. Kazama was up and was curious about the noise as she entered the field. After an hour she did not return to the camp. Lyn got a good distance away from the battle as she got off her horse and was starting to attend to the wounds that she had received from Gizmo Duck. She happened to see a first aid kit nearby as she patches up. The bandages would help but needed aid later. She was back on her horse as she noticed something flying. She thought it was a wyvern rider and sent a shot. Lyn got the response of a light blast. Mega-Man X had finished vaporizing the cartoon cat, Garfield. The Maverick Hunter had a feeling that this was deja-vu as this reminded him of the previous tournament where he was embarrassed by a purple alicorn, Twilight Sparkle. Mega-Man X was determined to win this tournament and kill the sinister mysterious figure. He then saw the skull ship as it reminded him of another villain. Before he could fire, the skull ship took the initiative and captured the Maverick Hunter. Grovyle had leaped into the foliage as the evolved pokemon had defeated Gordon Freeman. Grovyle in the distance heard screams from all over. As a result, this made the pokemon try to blend in as he saw the skull ship taking people. The gecko pokemon's plan would of worked had there not been a fire. Grovyle escaped out of the forest as the skull ship waited for him. When Ragna the Bloodedge walked out towards the shoreline the sun was setting. For several minutes he stood there just watching thinking of his past before all hell broke loose on him. As the sun set a strange light hit him, as he thought that it was annoying creatures. However, this was not the case as the skull ship saw him on the horizon. Just as Ragna, was about to pull his blood scythe, he was shot with a blinding light that took him away. Captain Commando was a lot more confident in his victory over Rukia. Commando still was wondering why he and his world were summoned to fight others to the death. Not only that but Captain Commando noticed the language that the mysterious figure said was odd like study. He could not think about that as his ego walked right in front of the skull ship as he disappeared. The elephant form reverted back to her original form as both Simon and her two halves fell into the river. Simon Belmont got up as he washed his whip, Vampire Killer. He then looked at the two halves of Shantae as he thought about the genie. With Vampire Killer cleaned he was about to leave a white light started to appear and take him. Underworld All thirty-two of the surviving combatants appeared in a location that all were confused. Some felt that they were the ones that died and were in hell or some other realm of existance. The landscape was a complete opposite compared to what they saw previously. The ground was hard, dark and rough as the rocks were like obsidion. There were rivers of lava that divided and was eating the land. There were some trenches and an abandoned city as it looked like it was ready to collapse. That was nothing compared to the giant volcano and mountains that overwelmed everything else. ???: Congratulations for surviving round one of my study. Now let's see how you do when the world around you is trying to destroy itself and you. Labrys: Where are we? The pits of hell? The Shadow Realm.... ???: That would be telling, Labrys. Let's say that this is the underworld. If you do not act quickly your world will be consumed just like the Underworld. The voice that echoed the empty world then vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Link to the Collection of Worlds Tournament Main Page!!! Category:Blog posts